


In the Dark

by timelxrd-victorious (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: The Time Lord Victorious [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Blood, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Gen, Murder, Self-Harm, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 11:56:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/timelxrd-victorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things, he thinks, are safer in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a very dark place. I am so, so sorry.

Some things, he thinks, are safer in the dark.

In the dark, they cannot see his face when he draws the knife and takes their life. Sometimes he toys with them before ending them, their strangled gasps and the warm, sticky liquid flowing down their bodies and over his hands providing a twisted sense of pleasure.

There is no one to hear their screams.

He prefers it that way.

In the dark, it is all too easy to forget himself and lose control. Skin glides over sweat-slicked skin. Pants, moans, muttered curses fill his ears—he loses track of which voice is his. At times like this, fire rages through him and warms him from the inside, masking his cooler body temperature. For a few hours, his troubles slip away and he abandons himself to his faceless, nameless lover (male, female—it doesn’t matter).

He is always gone before they wake in the morning light.

In the dark, it is almost impossible to see just how much blood drips from his wrist to pool on the floor. Though he heals quickly, there are thin, very faint scars. Some never completely fade away.

There’s a gleam of silver; then the razor tears once more into his flesh. A blissful smile crosses his face, the pain a relief.

In the dark, there is no one but himself to keep the demons away—and why would he want to do that?

His own mad laughter rings in his ears, bouncing off the walls and echoing around him.

No one else can hear it.


End file.
